The Detective Boys and the Real World Internet
by SyahirSQRT2
Summary: What if the Detective Boys found themselves in the virtual world, faved and red by millions? The online collision between two dimensions, the real and the unreal. Please read and review!


**The Detective Boys and the Real World Internet**

_What if Conan and the others found themselves in the virtual world, faved and red by millions? The online collision between two dimensions, the real and the unreal._

Based on Detective Conan / Case Closed

June 8th, 2011, 4:29 pm – June 9th, 2011, 2:20 am

1595 words

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

- I do not own Detective Conan or Detective Conan World website

- They belong to Aoyama Gosho and... uhh... well... the one who owns the webpage, of course.

- This is made out of boredom and lack of ideas, so failure is always an option.

- **To anyone who read this fanfic, try to locate something odd within this fanfic. I placed it in purpose.**

* * *

><p>The Detective Boys were making a gathering in front of the computer. They're looking at the world-renowned professor, Professor Agasa (literally!) designing a video game.<p>

"Why don't you work on something else, professor?" Haibara asked sarcastically. She was the only one in the house that knew every second of the professor's routine at house, everyday. Of course she would knew, she's the only 'daughter' of him.

"Oh, c'mon Ai. Can't I just sit in front of the computer in peace?" the professor replied.

"With the presence of me, no," Haibara answered Agasa's question with a smirk started forming on her face.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Great. Why don't you change your clothes and we'll head out and get a mile or two,"

"Aw man," the fat professor made his way towards his room. "You guys, can you take care of my house while I'm out?"

"Of course," Conan replied and sat on the chair that was warmed up before by professor's rear.

* * *

><p>The professor and Haibara had went out for some exercise that I swear would make the professor lose 5 pounds and a day... of relaxing. The rest of the Detective Boys were surfing the internet for anything interesting. Currently, there wasn't any. All they saw were a bunch of blogs filled with advertisements. Online games were... well... not their taste. They (except Conan) had played every single online games that were accessible without the need of a registration and payment.<p>

So, at last they opened the last webpage that crossed their mind for no apparent reason; YouTube, the site that hosted more than 120 million videos and counting. It took 600 years to watch all those videos, who knew what will they find here?

"Let's type in random search queries in the search box. Who knews what will we find here?" Mitsuhiko suggested.

"I have an account in this website. Why don't we check my account first. I've got lots of videos in there," Ayumi offered her friends to open her YouTube account. Everyone agreed.

"Geez, aren't you too young to have an online account?" Conan commented.

"Yes, yes I am. In fact, I have over 20 accounts online," Ayumi answered.

"Really? In which website?" Mitsuhiko had gotten interested about the statement that Ayumi made.

"If i'm not mistaken, it's in Gmail, Facebook, Twitter, Blogger, Orkut, Skype, Zoho, YouTube, Yahoo, Windows Live, Formspring, FanFiction, Picnik, Weebly, Habbo, Imvu, Wordpress, 4shared, Wikipedia, DCTP, Myspace..." she continued to list down the webpages that contain her account in their server. Conan looked sarcastically at her.

"Okay, so why don't you just log in into this webpage. How much videos do you have?" Conan ended Ayumi's listing.

"Around 200. Most of it is about me. But there's something that bugs me when people commented the videos," Ayumi stated.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"Well, most of the comments sounded something like 'nice 3D animations', 'you're really addicted to Case Closed, aren't you?' and 'who even expected that you exist'. It's really weird. Even in most of my accounts; Facebook, Twitter, Habbo, Blogger, et cetera. Everyone seemed to think that I'm some sort of cartoon character. I'm really exist, right?" Ayumi complained while logging in. At her account, it's clearly shown that her videos were full of comments that she said before. "Oh, there it is!"

Conan scanned through all the 200++ videos in Ayumi's collection. "It's really weird," he thought, because, just like what Ayumi said, EVERYONE that watched her videos commented that way. One comment said something about her in a cosplay, but that video was about her showing (off) her high marks in mathematics! Why were everyone that watched her video gave almost the same type of comment?

When he red the comment in the video "Ayumi's Having A Picnik!" that showed her using Picnik, suddenly one comment attracted his attention.

"Hey, look at this," Conan said at Ayumi and the other two. "This comment, isn't it too weird?"

"What's with the comment?" Genta asked.

"Look! It wrote: 'OMG! Don't tell me... you're... you're... you're... Ayumi from _that_ manga! KYAAAAAA!'. Isn't it too weird? I mean, what manga?" Conan pointed at the comment.

"Well, why don't we do some research about it?" Mitsuhiko proposed. Conan agrees, opened a new tab that opened up Google homepage and typed in the query "Ayumi Yoshida" in the search box. To speed up search time, he simply clicked on the "I'm Feeling Lucky" button. And guess what...

They were directed to an article about Ayumi Yoshida in Detective Conan World webpage! He knew that Ayumi had a Wikipedia account, but he's very sure that it's not in this webpage. No, scratch that out. How come that webpage could even existed?

They, in confusion and shock, red the article. In the first paragraph, it said that she is a character in the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. The guys were shaken from their core. Since when did Ayumi had her picture taken and be placed in a webpage that they had never crossed into? Since when did she appear in a manga entitled Detective Conan? Since when did people outside Japan knew Conan's existence? And...

"Since when did I ever befriended someone named Shinichi that was said to be shrunken by a drug named APTX 4869?" Ayumi asked herself when they red the "Background" section. For the first time ever, she said the word "Shinichi" and "APTX 4869". For the first time ever, Conan was freaked out. Ayumi moved the cursor towards the link when Conan pressed the "Scroll Down" button on the keyboard.

At the bottom of the webpage, they were very, very, VERY shocked to find several other links directed to the other pages that wrote about the rest of the Detective Boys, even Agasa and Kobayashi-sensei!

"This... is odd," Conan made the statement while looking towards the link that will direct to a page about him.

"Y-yeah. Why don't we click on one of the links?" Genta said while grabbing the mouse from Ayumi. Unexpectedly, he clicked on Conan's link. Conan was screaming inside, so scared to see the result that will come out. As they waited, Conan walked a few steps back. The rest of the kids were going to see a very unexpected result, the last page that they wanted to visit in the internet...

"An internal server error?" Mitsuhiko red what was written on the browser. Conan, who was now way behind all of them, gave out a huge sigh of relief before falling on his back onto the concrete floor.

"Probably their server was closed due to maintainence or just because of low uptime," Haibara, who just came home with the overly exhausted professor, explained from the door of the room the Detective Boys were in. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi turned back while Conan looked up (based on his current lying position, he should be looking up when the door is above his head) to see her.

"What are you guys doing? Don't tell me that you guys had viewed an internet screamer video that made Conan shocked so much until he's lying down there," she asked while making her way towards the computer. She's really confused about Conan's current position. Why should he lied down like that?

"When you guys left, we decided to open my YouTube account to ask Conan to solve something regarding viewer's comments that..." Ayumi started.

"Wait, you have a YouTube account? Aren't you too young to have an internet account? What other accounts do you have?" Haibara cut Ayumi's lines.

"Don't let her start," Conan, who was still lying down, raised a hand and warned Haibara.

"Oh well, because he said so. Anyway, when Conan red one comment, he typed in Google my name and then a page about my full profile came out. There's even an image about me!" Ayumi continued. "When we clicked on the link that has Conan's name on it, it resulted a server error."

Haibara just stood there. Later, she clicked on the "Back" button and red the whole article.

"You know what," Haibara said to the Detective Boys after she finished reading the article, "I think we should close this computer. It had been used for a little over 6 hours by now. So... yeah. I'll shut it down. You guys can wait outside, OK?" The real kids made their way out, leaving Conan and Haibara in the room.

* * *

><p>"Did you do this?" Haibara asked with an angered tone. Somehow, she's so angry and scared when she saw her link in the lower part of the website.<p>

"No," Conan answered shortly. "I swear I didn't."

"So, who did this?" Haibara asked while clicking on her link, directing her to an article about herself.

"I don't know. Maybe some higher beings, probably?" Conan, in a teasing intonation, stated a possibility.

"Possibly," Haibara answered. "Whoever, or whatever, who did this, they must knew too much about us. And I'm pretty sure it's not the Black Organization, because they even got some articles about themselves."

"We'll check on it later. Now, can you please close the computer? I felt like... being watched, since then," Conan said.

"Okay," Haibara answered before closing the computer.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on the face of the real Earth...<em>

Phew, completed at last. That's a real joy writing this out.

I'm actually planned to write about Conan's reactions when watching an internet screamer, but then this idea suddenly popped in my mind. Seriously, I wrote this out of boredom.

About the "I'm Feeling Lucky" button, I had try it myself. And it does direct me to a page in Detective Conan World Wiki. You should try them yourself. Oh yeah, and check out the "Ai Haibara" page as well. It's really long and detailed.

To place a fullstop in this story, I wish that you'll read and review my story. Because I really think that this is the best oneshot that I'd ever wrote before. Thank you.


End file.
